Content providers, such as wireless telephone service providers, permit users to obtain media content, such as video content and/or audio content, on their mobile devices. Streaming and download processes can sometimes be cumbersome on the mobile network, and wireless bandwidth is getting more and more precious as the demand for video content grows.